


life doesn’t discriminate (it takes and it takes and it takes)

by silencedmockingjay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, F/F, Heist, M/M, Modern Day Robin Hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedmockingjay/pseuds/silencedmockingjay
Summary: “People like that, corporations like that, they have all the money.” Daichi pauses. “They have all the power, and they use it to make people like you- like us, go away. And you are suffering under an enormous weight.”“Cut to the chase, Daichi,” Suga hisses, his grip on the knife tightening. “What do you want to do?”“Oh, it’s simple,” Daichi smiles serenely. “I want to provide… leverage.”(aka: the Karasuno Leverage AU that no one asked for)





	life doesn’t discriminate (it takes and it takes and it takes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of drabbles for this AU, NOT a multichapter. All drabbles here take place in the same universe, where Karasuno is a group of modern-day Robin Hood thieves who steal from the rich and morally corrupt. This is partially based off the American show Leverage, and i don't own the Haikyuu! characters.

“This is not in my  _ job description _ ,” Kageyama snarls, a look of terror on his face, backing away from the edge of the building. “This is  _ not.  _ Sawamura-san just said to break in, get the files, and then get out. Not  _ this. _ ” 

 

“This is totally in your job description!” Hinata gleefully informs him, holding up the harness and then pointing to the 300-foot drop down the side of the skyscraper they’re perched precariously on, with only one way down to their target, the 15th floor. “Daichi-san said the air vents were booby-trapped, so you can’t go in there, otherwise you’ll be minced meat. And what’s wrong with it anyways? It goes all  _ gwooooh  _ and when you hit it’s  _ bwaaaah _ ! It’s super fun!” 

 

“It is  _ not.  _ I would rather go in a laser grid than-” Kageyama gestures wildly, first at Hinata, whose eyes are almost glowing with excitement in the dark, then the black harness he’s wearing, then the other harness Hinata is proudly holding in his hands. “-You expect me to believe that, that piece of  _ twine _ can hold my weight?” 

 

‘Don’t insult it!” Hinata scolds, dropping Kageyama’s harness to pick up the rope. “It’s more than capable of hauling your heavy ass, Kageyama!” 

 

“I still don’t trust it.” 

 

“Hmph. Ba-kageyama!” 

 

“Boke!”

 

Kageyama and Hinata stop just short of insulting the other more as their transmitters suddenly crackle with Daichi’s voice. “Hinata, Kageyama, why haven’t you jumped yet?” 

 

“Kageyama doesn’t wanna put on the harness!” Hinata whisper-shouts into the transmitter before Kageyama can say anything. 

 

Laughter fills the earpieces, unmistakably Suga’s angelical amusement from where they and Daichi are stationed back at the Karasuno headquarters. “Don’t worry, Kageyama! The harnesses and ropes are perfectly safe, and Hinata has done this dozens of times. You’ll get used to it soon.” 

 

“R-right, Suga-san,” Kageyama scowls a little, even though he knows that Suga can’t see him over the earpiece.  _ Has Suga-san used the harnesses before? They’re a grifter, not a thief.  _ “I just have a small phobia of heights.” 

 

_ (The unsaid ‘I am actually terrified of heights’ does not go unnoticed by the team.)  _

 

“Is the king  _ scared?”  _ The taunting, slightly snobby voice of Tsukishima Kei, their resident hacker, fills Kageyama’s ears, and Kageyama winces a little, still unused to the nickname as a taunt instead of an insult. 

 

Surprisingly, it’s Hinata who fires back at Tsukishima first, not Kageyama. “Don’t call him that, Stingyshima! We’ll be ready to go in half a minute.” 

 

“Who says I’ll-  _ Hinata! _ ” 

 

Kageyama tries to struggle against Hinata, but it’s no use. Someone that tiny shouldn’t be this compact and strong. It’s completely unfair to the world. 

Hinata manages to shove Kageyama to the edge, and then pull the harness over his body, much to the black-haired man’s chagrin. Reluctantly, Kageyama calms down a little, and allows Hinata to fasten and tighten all the buckles and clips of the harness. He isn’t stupid enough to struggle and then go splat on the pavement later on. 

 

“Has this harness been tested?” Kageyama asks apprehensively, as Hinata finally finishes with the last clasp and directs Kageyama to stand at the edge of the building, wind whipping their hair around as the drop seems to yawn beneath them. 

 

“Nope!” Hinata says cheerfully, and then pushes Kageyama off the edge. 

 

“Wai-  _ HINATAAAAA!”  _ Kageyama yells as he topples off the ledge and plummets down to the exterior of the 15th floor, where he’s abruptly jerked up by the rope, dangling there helplessly like a black spider and cursing so loudly Hinata can hear faint strains of “ _ BAKA”  _ from where he is on the top of the building. 

 

Hinata grins, a bright, easy thing, then steps off the ledge, arms spread like a crow in mid-flight, and falls. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at silencedfalcon. 
> 
> alternatively, check out my other works at silencedmockingjay on ao3, or my instagram for some of that good art at the same username.
> 
> If you want, you can request what you want to see next in this drabble series!


End file.
